Aku ingin menikah
by miisakura
Summary: Rukia, gadis sepuluh tahun pengidap leukemia. Ia ingin sekali menjadi seorang pengantin, sedangkan dokter memvonis hidupnya hanya tersisa satu bulan lagi... Yang berkenan silahkan baca... n,n


Mii balik lagi…

Membawa fic dengan tema koplak dan feeling raba-raba….

Entah sukses ato nggak…

Tapi berhubung hobi ya lanjut sajalah..

Selamat membaca^^

Disclimer: Bleach punya Om Tite Kubo. Aku udah nagis-nangis gaje sambil ngesot-ngesot di kakinya om Tite tetep ga dikasih. Awas aja nanti malem bakal aku maling disclimernya. KHUKUKUKU *ketawa setan*

Warning: OOC, typos dan banyak banget yang lainnya, tapi yang penting yang nggak suka boleh nggak baca kok..

.

Aku Ingin Menikah©miisakura

.

Gadis kecil dengan kombinasi iris amethys langka dan rambut indah langit malam itu terduduk pasrah di tempat tidur yang terlalu besar untuknya. Mata lemon indahnya menatap jauh menembus jendela kokoh transparan ruangan itu. Melirik iri pada bunga-bunga dan pohon-pohon di luar sana yang bersorak gembira menyambut hujaman tetesan-tetesan air langit. Rukia begitu berharap dapat terlibat dalam senandung menenangkan ciptaan alam itu. Ia ingin ikut merasakan dinginnya tetesan hujan saat menyentuh kulit pucatnya. Menguapkan kalor-kalor tubuhnya. Ia ingin ikut menghirup bau tanah yang telah terkontaminasi hujan. Menciptakan aroma candu yang menyemangati. Namun semua itu hanya akan menjadi imajinasi tak terwujud untuknya. Tubuh kecilnya tak akan sanggup bertahan di bawah guyuran berkah langit itu.

Ia sangat paham dengan kondisinya yang berbeda dengan kebanyakan anak. Kegiatan remeh khas anak-anak yang biasa dilakukan anak lain hanya dapat dilihatnya. Ia hanya mampu menatap dari balik ruangan kebesarannya. Sebuah ruangan besar sepuluh kali sepuluh meter yang selalu mengungkungnya. Sebuah ruangan yang dipenuhi berbagai macam alat medis untuk menjamin hidupnya. Yah, apa mau dikata. Kondisi kesehatannya yang begitu fluktuatif sangat sulit diprediksi. Hari ini ia bisa merasa sesehat dan sekokoh pohon mapple besar di halaman rumah sakit, hari berikutnya ia bisa serapuh dan selemah ranting lapuk pohon mati. Koma tak sadarkan diri.

Kaa-chan, dan Tou-sannya serta orang-orang di sekitarnya selalu tersenyum dan mengatakan bahwa ia akan baik-baik saja, bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja. Ia akan sembuh dan bermain lagi. Nyatanya, vonis dokter yang ia curi dengar beberapa hari yang lalu berkata lain. Membongkar semua kedok senyum palsu mereka yang sarat kesedihan. Tentu saja. Mereka kan tidak mungkin mengatakan secara gamblang bahwa usianya tinggal satu bulan lagi paling lama.

Satu bulan.

Ternyata mimpinya yang sudah ia rancang bertahun-tahun ke depan harus dirangkum dalam satu bulan. Waktu yang terlalu singkat. Mengharuskannya menghapus beberapa mimpinya. Mimpinya untuk masuk fakultas kedokteran Universitas Tokyo delapan tahun mendatang dan lulus dengan predikat _cum laude_, misalnya_. _Ia ingin sekali menjadi dokter dan mengobati tubuh ringkih Kaa-channya. Ironis. Kini sang calon dokter malah dipaksa bersiap menghadapi kematiannya bahkan sebelum dirinya mengenyam pendidikan kedokteran.

Dan juga mimpinya untuk menjadi seorang pengantin. Ia ingin sekali menikah. Melakukan prosesi sakral untuk menyatukan dua hati yang mencintai. Ia tidak akan pernah bisa melakukannya. Mana ada pernikahan dengan gadis cilik usia sepuluh tahun sebagai pengantinnya. Menunggu sepuluh tahun lagi jelas ia tak sanggup. Imunitas tubuhnya sudah terkikis. Membuatnya semakin melemah. Lagipula ia juga belum menemukan cintanya. Dan pasti tidak akan bisa ketemu jika sehari-hari ia hanya berputar-putar di sekitar rumah sakit. Siapa juga yang mau mencintainya, gadis yang ringkih sakit-sakitan.

Pintu menjeblak terbuka, menunjukan sosok duplikasi dirinya yang lebih dewasa, sosok Kaa-channya. Ia masuk dengan mengumbar senyum. Tangannya membawa seikat bunga segar untuk mengganti bunga yang mulai layu di sudut ruangan. Membuat ruangan suram bercat putih dan berbau karbol itu sedikit tercerahkan.

"Apa kabarmu hari ini, Sayang?" sapa Hisana seraya mencium pipi Rukia. Sedang yang ditanya hanya tersenyum lirih. Menjawab bahwa dirinya baik-baik saja, tidak sepenuhnya benar dan hanya akan menenangkan Kaa-channya sesaat. Rukia sudah bosan dengan kebohongan-kebohongan yang ada. Dia ingin meminimalisirnya. Mencegah harapan kosong itu melambung untuk kemudian dihancurkan berkeping-keping. Itu akan terasa lebih menyakitkan.

Rukia menyambar remote tv dan menyalakannya untuk mengalihkan pikirannya dari angan-angan tentang kematiannya. Ia memencet sembarangan remot tv yang membawanya pada siaran tentang peragaan busana pengantin milik rangiku Matsumoto.

"Kaa-chan, aku tidak mungkin bisa menikah ya?" pertanyaan retoris dari sang putri tunggal jelas mengundang haru bagi Hisana. Pernyataan sang dokter bahwa penyakit leukemia yang diderita putrinya sudah mencapai tahap kronis kembali menimbulkan bayang-bayang ketakutan untuknya. Nasib putrinya begitu malang. Andai saja ia bisa mentransfer penyakit tak berbelas kasih itu ke tubuhnya ia dengan senang hati menanggungnya.

Hisana beranjak mendekati putrinya itu, ingin ikut berbagi kesedihan dan kesepian yang dialami putrinya.

"Siapa bilang kau tidak bisa menikah! Aku yang akan menikahimu. Bibi izinkan aku menikahi, Rukia!" jeritan lantang penuh percaya diri itu mengejutkan ibu dan anak yang sedang berbagi sedih. Membuat keduanya menoleh pada sosok bocah orange yang berdiri mantap di ambang pintu. Sosok bocah yang sudah sangat dikenal. Satu-satunya teman sebaya yang dimiliki Rukia.

"Bibi, biarkan aku menikahi Rukia!" ulangnya sekali lagi. Entah dia paham atau tidak dengan arti kata itu. tetapi sorot matanya begitu yakin dan tak tergoyahkan.

Hisana mendekati bocah sepuluh tahun itu, mensejajarkan tingginya, menatap amber penuh keyakinan itu. "Tentu, Ichi. Bibi sama sekali tak keberatan," jawabnya sembari tersenyum.

"Huh! Siapa yang mau menikah denganmu, Kepala Orange! Aku tidak mau punya suami dengan kerutan aneh sepertimu!" Rukia membalas lamaran tidak sopan yang dilontarkan Ichigo. Tapi kentara sekali pipinya bersemu merah ketika ia memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain.

"Tunggu sebentar!" teriaknya lagi lalu menghilang, sama sekali tidak mengubris perkataan sahabat sepermainannya itu. Ichigo berlari dengan kecepatan penuh, mengabaikan suster yang berteriak untuk tidak berlari-lari di koridor rumah sakit. Kakinya direm tepat saat dirinya sudah berada di taman belakang rumah sakit. Matanya melirik kesana-kemari menyapu rerimbunan mencari sesuatu. Tidak puas Ichigo bergerak menuju ke arah semak-semak. Ia mengobrak-abrik semak liar itu demi mendapatkan yang dinginkannya. Semoga ada. Semoga ada. Ah, ketemu! Ichigo mengambilnya dan bergegas kembali ke kamar Rukia.

"Rukia!"

"Jangan berteriak-teriak, Bodoh! Ini rumah sakit," sahut Rukia. Ia baru saja melakukan ritual hariannya, menelan berbagai macam butiran obat untuk memperpanjang hidupnya walau hanya semenit.

Ichigo merangsek maju. Meminta Rukia menjulurkan tangan kirinya, kemudian menyelipkan helaian daun yang telah dibentuk menjadi cincin di jari manis Rukia.

"Ini adalah semanggi helai empat. Kata orang bisa mengabulkan permohonan. Aku sudah memohon agar kau cepat sembuh. Jadi, jaga ini baik-baik! Ini adalah cincin pertunangan kita!"

Rukia menatap pemberian Ichigo. Hatinya dilimpahi serbuan rasa haru. Membuat butiran-butiran air matanya jatuh. Ia begitu terharu dengan tindakan sahabatnya ini.

"Terima kasih, Ichi," katanya.

"Dasar cengeng! Jangan menangis, nanti kau jadi bodoh seperti Keigo si cengeng itu."

"Huh! Siapa yang kau bilang cengeng? Aku tidak mau disebut cengeng oleh anak yang menangis hanya karena mati lampu!" sahut Rukia kesal. Melupakan tangisnya yang baru saja.

"Aku tidak menangis! Hanya kelilipan!" kilah Ichigo sengit.

Hisana hanya tersenyum dari balik pintu melihat dua bocah keras kepala itu. ia senang Rukia mendapatkan teman yang baik.

Kurosaki Ichigo. Pertama kali bertemu Rukia tiga bulan yang lalu, saat sang ibu juga tengah dirawat di rumah sakit ini. Ia langsung menjadi akrab dengan Rukia. Dan selalu mengunjungi Rukia setiap harinya sepulang sekolah bahkan setelah ibunya keluar dari rumah sakit. Ia selalu menceritakan apapun yang terjadi di sekolahnya, mengajari Rukia berbagai macam hal. Dan Ichigo selalu punya cara yang berbeda namun ampuh untuk menghibur Rukia. Membuat Rukia melupakan sejenak bahwa dirinya sudah masuk daftar waiting list untuk bertemu dewa kematian.

.

Aku Ingin Menikah©miisakura

.

Ichigo masih sibuk menghitung meski sudah berada di meja makan. Dahinya berkerut tajam berkonsentrasi menambah atau mengurangi hitungannya.

"Ibu, berapa harga gaun pengantin?" tanya Ichigo tanpa mengangkat wajahnya dari hitung-hitungan yang sedang dikerjakannya. Membuat Masaki dan Isshin saling menatap bingung.

"Untuk apa kau tanyakan itu, Sayang?"

"Aku akan menikahi Rukia. Dan aku sedang menghitung jumlah tabungan yang kupunya, Ibu." Sahutnya tegas. Membuat kedua orang tuanya terbengong kaget.

Masaki mendekati putra semata wayangnya. Mengelus helaian orange unik, memberikan pengertian. "Kau tidak bisa menikah sembarangan, Ichi. Ada banyak pertimbangan yang perlu dipikirkan."

"Bibi Hisana sudah mengizinkan Ichi menikahi Rukia, Ibu. Memang apa lagi yang dibutuhkan?" sahutnya keras kepala.

"Tidak hanya itu, Ichi. Kau masih di bawah umur. Belum diizinkan untuk menikah."

"Tidak boleh ya?" katanya merubah raut wajahnya menjadi sedih. "Rukia selalu terlihat sedih, Ibu. Dia ingin sekali menjadi seorang pengantin. Ichi sayang Rukia. Ichi tidak mau melihatnya sedih. Apalagi Rukia sedang sakit. Bukankah Ibu bilang orang sakit harus banyak tersenyum agar bisa cepat sembuh? Ichi ingin membuatnya banyak tersenyum agar cepat sembuh."

Masaki tersenyum. Ia bangga akan ketulusan putra kecilnya. Ia masih sepuluh tahun tapi tapi nyatanya ia lebih dewasa dari yang dipikirkannya.

.

Aku Ingin Menikah©miisakura

.

Hisana duduk termenung di ruang keluarga Kuchiki. Matanya menerawang jauh pada putri tunggal kesayangannya yang kini berada di rumah sakit.

**-FLASHBACK-**

Hisana melihat Rukia asik memandangi hadiah sederhana dari sahabat kecilnya. Tangannya sampai di rentangkan jauh agar ia bisa melihat keindahannya dari berbagai sisi. Senyum terkembang secara reflek di bibir Kuchiki muda itu.

"Kelihatannya kau sedang senang, Rukia. Ada apa, Sayang?" ucapnya ingin menggoda putri kecilnya. "Ah, hadiah dari Ichi-kun?" lanjutnya menyembunyikan senyum saat Rukia tidak menjawab malah bergelagat menyembunyikan apa yang diamatinya tadi. Ia tidak sadar bahwa ia terlambat. Hisana sudah melihat keseluruhan benda yang disembunyikannya itu. ia bahkan sempat mengintip prosesi pemindahtanganan benda itu.

Hisana menarik perlahan keluar jemari yang disembunyikan sang pemilik. Ia merentangkannya, mengekspos keindahan sederhana yang di pancarkan cincin semanggi helai empat itu. "Cantik."

"Ya." Sahut Rukia singkat kembali larut dalam keeksotikan cincin itu.

"Kau menyukainya?"

"Tentu."

"Termasuk si pemberi?"

"Ya. Ap-apa? Kaa-chan!" Rukia terkejut dengan kata yang dilontarkannya sendiri. tampaknya ia menyesali kelemotan otaknya memproses godaan dari Kaa-channya. Membuatnya terangkap basah tengah menaruh rasa pada sahabatnya itu. "Apa bagusnya sih si orange itu? Rambut orange mentereng aneh begitu. Belum lagi kerutannya. Seperti kakek-kakek paruh baya!" Rukia berkilah, menutupi semburat merah jambu di pipi pucatnya.

"Memang kenapa? Kaa-chan akan senang punya menantu seperti Ichi-kun," kata Hisana sembari tersenyum menggoda. Ternyata ia salah langkah karena detik kemudian raut manis putrinya kembali mendung.

"Andai aku bisa, Kaa-chan," sahutnya lirih.

**-END OF FLASHBACK-**

Hisana tertarik ke kenyataan kembali karena merasakan tangan besar dan hangat menyentuh bahunya. Ia menoleh dan mendapati suaminya tengah berdiri di belakangnya.

"Byakuya-sama."

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan, Hisana?"

"Rukia…"

Ah, bodohnya Byakuya melontarkan pertanyaan itu. Tentu saja. Yang mampu membuat Hisananya beraut wajah gerimis seperti ini hanya dua. Dirinya dan Rukia, putrinya yang sedang terbaring di rumah sakit karena Leukemia kronis yang dideritanya.

Byakuya menarik Hisana mendekat ke pelukannya, bermaksud menenangkan tubuh ringkih itu.

"Tidak apa-apa, Hisana. Rukia pasti baik-baik saja."

"Aku takut, Byakuya-sama. Aku takut," kata Hisana yang mulai bergetar dalam pelukan Byakuya. Tak sanggup lagi menahan pedih yang begitu menghimpit.

Byakuya hanya mengelus-elus punggung istri tercintanya hingga tangisnya benar-benar berhenti.

"Byakuya-sama?" ujar Hisana saat dirinya sudah lebih tenang.

"Ya?"

"Aku berpikir ingin menikahkan Rukia."

Kata tak terduga itu mengejutkan Byakuya. Darimana istrinya itu mendapat ide untuk menikahkan putrinya yang masih di bawah umur?

"Apa maksudmu, Hisana?" tanyanya dengan alis mengkerut. "Kau sadar bahwa Rukia masih di bawah umur?"

"Itu impiannya Byakuya-sama. Dan kita tidak pernah tahu Rukia bisa mencapai usia menikah atau tidak. Dokter bilang usianya hanya sebulan. Aku ingin melihatnya bahagia, Byakuya-sama," katanya kembali terisak.

Byakuya terdiam. Ia berpikir. Mempertimbangkan kebenaran perkataan istrinya.

.

Aku Ingin Menikah©miisakura

.

Rukia terlihat kembali melamun di kamarnya. Perhitungan mundur kehidupannya sudah hampir mencapai limitnya. Berdasarkan prediksi dokter ia hanya punya waktu satu minggu lagi. Siap atau tidak siap ia akan segera mati.

Ia menoleh ke ambang pintu karena terusik oleh derit pintu yang dibuat Kaa-channya. Ia melihat Kaa-channya muncul dengan senyum dan kotak besar berpita di tanggannya.

"Rukia-chan! Kaa-chan punya kejutan untukmu."

Ia lantas membuka kotak besar yang dibawanya di sisi Rukia. Membiarkan Rukia mengintip ke dalam. Membuat Rukia terkejut melihat benda putih yang memenuhi kotak itu.

"Ini-?"

"Ayo, Kaa-chan bantu memakainya. "

Rukia kini tengah berdiri di depan cermin besar di ruangannya di rumah sakit. Tubuhnya sudah terbalut gaun pengantin putih berbentuk kuntum lily terbalik yang begitu pas dan cantik. Wajah pucatnya telah tersamar oleh make up tipis yang disaputkan Kaa-channya. Membuatnya terlihat lebih hidup. Rambutnya juga telah tergelung indah di atas kepala. Di jepit oleh jepitan indah berbentuk kupu-kupu rumit yang dihiasi berlian putih. Botol infus yang setia memberi asupan nutrisi untuknya telah diganti dengan mode bepergian yang lebih kecil. Cukup untuk memenuhi kebutuhannya, juga mudah disembunyikan sehingga tidak mengganggu. Ia menatap lekat-lekat bayangannya sendiri. tak percaya dirinya sudah berubah menjadi bidadari cantik.

"Kaa-chan, ini?"

"Ah, sudah waktunya. Ayo cepat."

Hisana kemudian membawa Rukia ke mobil. Dan melesat menuju ke kejutan lain yang telah disiapkan untuk Rukia.

Rukia benar-benar tidak percaya dengan pengelihatannya. Kaa-channya membawanya ke sebuah gereja kecil dipinggir kota yang sudah dihias cantik. Ia menemukan beberapa orang yang dikenalnya berada disana ketika ia memasuki gereja. Memang tidak ramai. Namun cukup menambah kebahagiaannya. Dan diujung sana ia melihat Ichigo yang berdiri gagah dengan tuksedo tepat didepan altar. Menunggunya dengan senyum menawan.

Ia dan Ichigo mengucapkan janji pernikahan di depan pendeta botak paruh baya. Mengucapkan 'ya, saya bersedia' dengan semangat. Seperti layaknya prosesi pernikahan sungguhan. Nahkan Ichigo sempat mencuri ciuman dari pipi mulus Rukia. Membuat Byakuya melotot sangar.

Rukia tidak tahu ini sungguhan atau tidak yag pasti ia bahagia. Sangat bahagia. Entah sah atau tidak pernikahannya di hadapan Tuhan. Rukia bersyukur salah satu mimpinya sudah tercapai.

Ia kembali ke rumah sakit dengan senyum yang terus terkembang. Ditemani Ichigo, Tou-san dan Kaa-channya, serta ayah dan ibu Ichigo.

"Istirahatlah, Rukia. Aku akan kembali besok," kata Ichigo saat Rukia sudah naik ke ranjangnya. Kembali ke kehidupannya yang dulu dengan perasaan yang baru. Seperti mekarnya bunga pertama setelah musim dingin.

"Ya. Sampai jumpa, Ichi," katanya malu-malu karena Ichigo baru saja mencium keningnya, sebelum menghilang menyusul ibu dan ayahnya yang tengah berbincang diluar.

"Ukh…"

Senyum sumringah dan rona merah muda di wajah Rukia hilang saat ia merasakan darah yang keluar deras, menetes-netes dari hidungnya. Kepalanya juga didera pusing luar biasa. Inikah saatnya? Saat rasa sakit dan kesedihan menuntut porsi yang sama dengan kebahagiaannya. Saat dewa kematian memanggil namanya.

"Ichi… go…"

.

Aku Ingin Menikah©miisakura

.

"Aku menyukaimu, Ichigo. Jadilah pacarku!" seorang gadis 17 tahun itu tengah 'menembak' teman sekelasnya yang begitu mempesona dirinya. Entah apa yang disukainya dari pemuda penyendiri pemilik kerut aneh di dahinya itu. Tapi magnet pesonanya jelas tak mampu ditolak sang gadis. Ia kini tengah berdebar menunggu jawaban dari sang pemuda bersurai orange itu.

"Tidak bisa," jawabnya tanpa tendeng aling-aling. Menghancurkan hati si gadis dengan sekali ucap. Tapi nampaknya gadis berambut ungu itu terlalu tangguh untuk dijatuhkan. Ia tetap bersikeras menjadi pendamping si pemuda.

"Kenapa?" tanyanya singkat dan menuntut.

"Aku sudah menikah."

"Jangan berbohong, Ichigo! Kau bisa menipu gadis lain tapi tidak bisa menipuku. Mana ada pemuda 17 tahun yang berstatus sudah menikah!" sahutnya sengit.

"Terserah kalu kau tidak percaya," jawabnya acuh. Berlalu begitu saja dari hadapan sang gadis.

Ichigo membelokkan kakinya menuju tempat lain. Tak tertarik untuk melanjutkan pelajaran. Ia melompat begitu saja ke atas motor merah besarnya. Dan mengendarainya meninggalkan bangunan sekolah. Sama sekali tidak khawatir dengan tasnya dan perabot lain yang masih tergeletak manis di kelasnya.

Bangunan itu masih sama masih menyerupai gereja kecil sederhana. Tapi visualisasi gereja yang diingatnya dulu lebih meriah dan lebih hidup ketimbang ini. Lebih penuh warna-warni dan kebahagiaan saat upacara pernikahannya dengan Rukia tujuh tahun yang lalu.

Rukia.

**-FLASHBACK-**

Ichigo melangkahkan kaki dengan semangat di selasar rumah sakit itu. tanggannya membawa bunga lily putih kesukaan Rukia. Ia ingin mengejutkan sahabatnya itu. Ah, bukan lagi sahabat. Tapi, istri. Begitu kan orang-orang menyebut perempuan yang sudah menikah?

Tangannya meraih handle pintu dan mendorongnya penuh. Tapi semangatnya luntur melihat ruangan itu bersih. Seperti tidak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan sebelumnya.

Ia berbalik secepat kilat. Memacu kekuatan kakinya dalam batas maksimal. Berlari ke ruangan ayahnya untuk mendapat penjelasan.

"Ayah! Dimana, Rukia?" tanyanya tidak sabar.

"Ichigo…" Isshin menjawab terbata. Memilih kata agar tidak melukai hati putranya. "Rukia-chan, tidak ada."

"Apa maksudnya?"

"Rukia-chan pergi untuk berobat di Amerika. Kondisi tubuhnya sempat buruk kemarin."

Barisan kalimat itu menghancurkan hati sang Ichi kecil.

**-END OF FLASHBACK-**

Ichigo menyentuh pintu gereja itu membuatnya menjeblak terbuka. Tapi tubuhnya tiba-tiba saja membatu. Irisnya terkunci pada sosok mungil yang tengah berdoa didepan altar. Ia lebih terkejut lagi saat perempuan itu berbalik, memperlihatkan sosok bidadari kecil masa lalunya.

"Ichigo…," Rukia juga terkejut saat dirinya menemukan Ichigo yang terkejut kaku di depan pintu gereja. Ia tidak menyangka akan menemukan sosok yang begitu dirindukannya disini. Kakinya melangkah satu-satu, menghambur ke pelukan Ichigo karena dorongan rasa rindu.

Hantu? Jelas bukan. Ichigo dapat merasakan hangatnya tangan kecil yang melingkari tubuh besarnya. Ia juga dapat merasakan getaran isak tangis perempuan itu di dadanya.

Rukianya kembali.

Ichigo berhasil menggerakan tanggannya yang lumpuh untuk menaungi tubuh kecil itu. Membawanya ke lingkaran lengannya. "Okaeri, Rukia."

.

.

.

FIN

Minna, mii mohon kritik dan sarannya ya…


End file.
